Can I be good enough for you?
by Pearlsonlytear
Summary: Basically how Ruby and Sapphire came to be. Literally a role-play between my girlfriend. Possible NSFW in future chapters.
1. 1

This is another role play between me and my girlfriend... I'll try to update it often as we do it. Anywho enjoy...

PAST

The day was ending and Ruby had, had enough of home worlds bullshit. She stepped out of the battle field, on to the warp pad and then finally home. Rose Quartz was waiting there to greet her followers happy to see everyone returning to her on there own accord and not in a bubble.

The large pink gem greeted the small red one with a hug in which caused her to be temporarily unable to breath though Ruby didn't need to. Beside her was a thin, lanky Pearl.

"Ruby would you come with me..." The Pearl said tugging on her and giving her no choice. "Rose had a wonderful idea, we want you to fuse with Sapphire... Combined you would both be stronger, more likely to come home, and faster." Pearl said twirling around. The Ruby shook... Nervous shivers over took her body as she walked with Pearl closer to the blue gem mentioned.

"I can't..." She muttered. "Onyx would kill me-" Ruby finished.

"Oh that's silly... Onyx doesn't mind, do you!?" Pearl greeted the large black gem looming over the pretty Sapphire's shoulder.

"It will keep her safer, how could I not like this idea..?" After onyx said that Pearl pushed Ruby closer.

"Alright, let's do this..." The ice gem mumbled. Ruby's skin crawled as she gently placed her arms on Sapphires slender waist. The two twirled together as if dancing at a ball and sooner than later they formed a fusion the same height as Onyx.

Onyx cried with joy touching their face.

"What are you called?" She asked.

"We are Garnet" They spoke, there was so much potential in this fusion for it to become its own gem. The thought was a scary one and Ruby pushed out of the fusion and retreated out of the room.

The next day the two fought together and were quiet a force, equal in strength to Onyx. When the home world gems started heading back so did they, unfusing first.

Ruby was pulled once again before heading to her area of rest, this time by Onyx. The gem had a serious look on her face.

"I'm- I'm here for my cause, to protect this earth.. I'm here to fight for Rose Quartz... Sapphire is wonderful... She's a distraction too... I don't want to hurt her.. I don't want to have her hurt if I die out there... I never meant to find her and fall in love. With you she's strong." Onyx stopped and looked Ruby in the eyes. "You love her right?" She asked.

Ruby choked on her own spit trying to respond.

"Wha- of course not..." The little red gem frantically replied.

"Don't lie, everyone can see it.. Look Ruby I want you to pursue her... I want her to love you like she loves me... Can you try?" The monotoned giant woman asked.

"Alright..." Ruby muttered unsure what to say.

"Thank you" the gem said stalking off to talk to Sapphire.

Ruby was left blushing and with her thoughts.

PRESENT

The sound of the ocean and quiet at the same time was very alluring and new. The planets bear moon lit up the sky and reflected on the angry waves below. A small gem sat in the sand her legs tucked beneath her. In a single gloved hand she supported the few shards that had once made up a powerful gem named onyx. It appeared as if all of the fighting was finally over, the cost was too great though. She held her past love to her core, a single stream of tears ran down her face.

"It's been 100 years…" Her thick blue lips parted to speak to the remains. "I wish we had just stayed home" she finished. The blue gem in her right hand glowed and a blue orb formed around the grey-black pieces and with a small tap the bubble disappeared. With an discontent grunt she pushed her cotton candy blue bangs away from her single eye and buried her face in her palms.

This was her fault! The blue gem had no room to feel sorry for herself. She'd seen it happen, the chances slim… Perhaps 12% but she should've never taken the risk. She wished Ruby hadn't pulled her behind Rose Quartz, she wish she died by her side.

Sapphire stared at the stars above. They were stunning. She was regretful of living her entire time spent with the black gem in the future. Only now could she stop to appreciate the present, see how beautiful the planet her loves life cost her was.

Sapphire could hear the soft movement of the sand as another gem approach.

The red gem behind her's affections towards her was so obvious to every gem else than her, and after 200 years of the Ruby's attention being solely on her she was finally believing it.


	2. 2

Hello! My gf is being difficult even though this was her idea. So... updates will be scarce. Trust me its disappointing me too. Please R&R! If you have a suggestion please feel free to share!

Ruby's cheeks flushed hot under the despair of her Sapphire. Her tears flowed so relentlessly, in such quantities, that she could taste them for the first time in her long, long life. Never before had her tears made it so far before evaporating. The taste confused her tongue: metallic? No, no, almost like the seas of this planet... What did Rose call it? Salt? Yes... She tasted salt. The small red gem did not like this taste.

Ruby gave a small, forced, sad smile to Sapphire, the thick fingers of her hand not hindered by a gem helplessly tangled in the stiff block of her hair. "Sapphire. This is not your fault. So what, you're a seer! You're not expected to prevent everything. You're a seer, not a... What do the humans call it? A God. You're just one gem. Onyx knew the risks. We all did. Would Onyx want to die only to have you die along with her? No! Onyx would want you to press on, to fight! It's our responsibility to prevent her death from being in vain. And... Maybe... Once all this is over, you can have her back. But for now... All we can do is fight."

Ruby offered a hand and another, less forced smile, "Perhaps together, we can both see this thing through to the end. We will beat home world into the ground. We will defend this place your Onyx fought so desperately to protect."

The seer stood up, ice shards clinging to her dress and the sand below. She backed up searching the Ruby's face for any sign of hurt at her motion of rejection. Her intentions were not to hurt this gem but to be alone. She turned away, letting herself levitate far over the oceans waves. Crossing her legs she sat right above them. Ruby wouldn't follow her here, nor would any other gem for that fact.

"Sapphire... Please.." The frustrated stone said.

Why her? Why was it always her? Even when they were both formed. Sapphires and rubies were made so similarly they were made in the same place. A blurry memory that had been creeping around in her mind for ages of the red gem announced its place and Sapphire struggle to ignore it. She could see once again Ruby hoarsely whispering that one single phrase. The first words she'd ever heard.

"What are they making us for?"

Sapphire finally forced the thought from her mind. Everything that had happened between then and now were just painful to comprehend.

Sapphire remembered all the truths she knew at her creation.

Home world was a place free of feeling, and compassion and love. Every gem that was made was made for the reason of serving pre-existing gems. Gems whom deemed themselves rare for they were the few of there kind. This was only due to the fact they didn't mass produce themselves with there new found technology. There were two ways a gem could be created. Mass production or naturally from the environment on home world. Those gems natural born were instant high ranking, those grew were made for mainly labor purposes. This was the case for rubies, they were considered dumb and durable they were used for mining. High temperatures and pressure didn't bother them in the slightest making them perfect for the job.

However sapphires were mass produced in search for the rare few that came out with psychic powers. There was a 1 in 5 million chance leaving thousands of useless sapphires. The fate of them varied. Sapphires were typically considered very pretty and some were used as love-companions. Many were straight up destroyed.

It was a guilty existence she lead on home world. Treated like a queen while her sisters were tossed around with no real home for a purpose.


End file.
